


Hush Hush

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cheating, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Hurt Na Jaemin, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is Selfless, Sad Na Jaemin, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Lee Jeno, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renjun knows it's wrong but he can't help it.Renjun's breath hitches as the hand traces circles while going lower and lower until it stops at the waistband of his shorts. Renjun was scared but he loved the warmth from the touch, so he let it be, wanting to see how far he could go.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	Hush Hush

The three of them were sleeping on the same bed because Jaemin would never let either Jeno or Renjun sleep on the floor and Jeno didn't want Jaemin to hurt his back, so the three of them huddled together in the queen sized bed. 

Jaemin sleeps at the end with Jeno in the middle and Renjun at the other end. Both Jaemin and Renjun were facing the wall while Jeno spooned Jaemin and they fell asleep like that.

Renjun stirs awake because he felt something weird touching him and he registers the time a 2 in the morning, so he was about to sleep again when he feels tingly on his bare stomach. His eyes widened, looking down at the slightly bigger hand on top of his lower abdomen.

Renjun's breath hitches as the hand traces circles while going lower and lower until it stops at the waistband of his shorts. Renjun was scared but he loved the warmth from the touch, so he let it be, wanting to see how far he could go. 

Then, he feels himself being pulled back to a broad chest and something poking him in between his ass cheeks. Renjun covers his mouth as a low gasp escapes. The hand on his stomach keeps on rubbing him and pushing him back closer and closer that Renjun can practically make out how big the bulge is.

Testing the waters, Renjun lifts his ass up a little to brush against the big cock and he lets out a soft moan, feeling so aroused by the size and their close proximity. He grinds his hips sensually, wanting to feel more as he can feel the bulge growing bigger, hitting his ass cheeks.

Suddenly, the hand on his stomach palms Renjun's cock. Renjun bites the inside of his cheeks, suppressing a moan. He feels slender fingers stroking his clothed cock and proceeded to tease the tip by scratching it gently. Renjun can't help but grow hard from the touch.

Renjun wants more, more and more but he stays quiet, watching as the digital clock shows 2.15. Then, the hand slides inside his shorts and underwear, grabbing onto his small pink cock with delicacy. Renjun moans breathily, arching his back. 

The hand keeps on stroking the head of Renjun's cock and rubs his length until the base. Renjun squirms when he feels his balls getting fondled. The bulge in between his ass cheeks grow bigger and he feels the latter's hips bucking up, hitting him in the right spot. 

Renjun feels his shorts pulled down and the cock sliding in between his ass cheeks. He lets out a relieved sigh and hears a chuckle in his ear. Renjun whines when he feels the tip of the latter's cock teasing his asshole, so he keeps on pushing his ass out, wanting to feel more of it.

Without warning, Renjun feels his hole being penetrated so wide to fit the big cock he felt earlier. He bites down his moan but the pain makes a tear roll down his face. His thighs tremble when the latter bottoms out, the cock in so deep Renjun can actually feel the bulge on his own stomach and he blushes. 

Renjun takes the initiative to stroke himself while the other starts to rock himself into him slowly and lazily. Even with that pace, Renjun wants to scream in pleasure because he managed to hit all his sweet spots. Renjun also tries to move his own hips, meeting with the other's intimately.

Their breathy yet quiet moans fills the room and Renjun almost got a heart attack when he feels the blanket cover him up until his shoulder and the sudden appearance of a hand on his own cock again. Renjun writhes at the hot sensation.

The pace on his cock fastens while the cock inside him remains slow and casual. Renjun moans silently when he cums. staining his body and the other's hand which was still playing with his cock, coating it with Renjun's cum. 

One last deep thrust inside Renjun and he feels the spills of cum warming his hole, filling it until it drops down his thigh. He pants heavily, leaning back on the broad chest while the other's hand slides under his shirt to touch his chest. Renjun moans again when his pink buds were twisted and pinched. 

After a few nipple teasing, the cock inside him is finally pulled out and Renjun pouts internally at the loss of cock inside him as he clenches and unclenches his hole. 

"Nana baby,"

Renjun freezes and suddenly realizes what just happened as it all came crashing down on him. He notices the other's body stiffen and he takes note that the latter just realized it too. Renjun slowly turns around to face Jeno, who looks back with wide eyes and a surprised look.

"R-Renjun, I-I'm sorry. No-Fuck, that wasn't supposed to happen. What the fuck?" Jeno's eyes shakes frantically and Renjun feels a bit guilty but his insides twist and churns weirdly and a dark thought passes his mind.

"It's okay, Jeno. It's really okay, yeah. Y-you didn't do a-anything wrong. This, this was a mistake. We don't need to tell anyone. Not even J-Jaemin." Renjun says, shaking his head slightly to convince Jeno who looks like he's panicking. 

Renjun grabs onto his hands and squeezes them hard, making Jeno look back at him with fear in his eyes. "It's going to be fine. I'll keep quiet about this and you don't say anything to Nana. We'll keep this a secret." he presses his index finger on Jeno's lips.

Jeno, processing his words, nods hesitantly. "Secret, this will never go out of our mouths." He stares into Renjun's eyes, making the older one gulp down saliva, a bit intimidated but Renjun nods, agreeing.

"Okay, let's go back to sleep." Renjun mumbles, fixing his clothes, tucking in his cock and pressing his thighs together, hoping the cum would absorb into his shorts.

Jeno nods and turns around, pulls up his pants and then puts his arm around Jaemin guiltily. He places his head in the crook of Jaemin's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent, trying to calm down his heartbeat and get rid of his guiltiness.

Renjun faces the wall again and forces himself to fall asleep with a heavy heart but satisfied.

Jaemin was the last one to wake up the next day and when he did, he was being attacked with kisses from Jeno, making him laugh but doesn't push Jeno away.

"Good morning, angel." Jaemin greets, pecking Jeno's lips. 

"Good morning, baby." Jeno smiles his moon eyed smile. "Had a good sleep?" he asks although a pang of guilt struck his heart. 

Jaemin nods enthusiastically. "I did, Jen. How about you?"

Jeno gulps down his saliva, his smile faltering a bit before he grins. "Fine, I slept well."

"Injunnie?" Jaemin asks when he realises Renjun wasn't in bed with them.

"He left earlier, something about a canvas?" Jaemin nods, looking like he understands but barely. 

"Wanna have some fun?" Jaemin grins sheepishly, poking Jeno's chest playfully.

"Let's, baby."

Renjun and Jeno never talked about that one night again, keeping it a secret and tried to forget, especially Renjun who's been having a hard time getting rid of the memory. The way Jeno held him, touched him and fucked him so soft and lovingly.

Renjun knew how wrong it was, the worst thing to ever happen to his best friends' relationship. He knew yet he remembers every detail of that fateful night he shared with Jeno. Renjun would do anything for a second time but he knows that's an impossible dream.

That is until one day, Jeno visits him at home. Dressed in an oversized shirt and short shorts, Renjun opened the door and was very surprised to see Jeno standing there. He invited him in while Jeno remained quiet. 

Since Jeno hasn't said anything, Renjun deems it would be okay if he continued on doing his artwork in the studio room. So, he heads there but he senses Jeno behind him. Renjun doesn't say anything as he sits down and stares at Jeno blankly. 

His heart was going haywire but his mind was empty. Renjun kept his poker face while Jeno fiddles with his fingers and looks around the room.

"You're amazing," Renjun blushes at the compliment and nods once. 

"Surely, you didn't come here to praise me?" Renjun asks, looking at Jeno skeptically.

"No, I-You see, um. Renjun," Jeno says, walking close to the shorter one. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I really don't. I love Jaemin, with all my heart and he means the world to me."

Renjun furrows his eyebrows, not getting Jeno's words although a part of him did and hope for what he always wished for.

"I-I just can't stop it, you know. Every time I close my eyes, I keep on remembering that night. That fucking night where I touched you."

Renjun's eyes get darker as he keeps mum, wanting to listen more.

"I can't help it. I really just-Fuck! I can still remember how your skin's so smooth and soft, your pretty cock and your fucking ass. Heck! I can still feel it on my damn hand how thick your ass is and I just—"

"Jeno," Renjun interrupts, standing up and Jeno zips his mouth, staring at the older one with an unreadable expression. "The reason you came here, what is it?"

"I want to fuck you," 

Jeno's answer was straightforward and Renjun is the worst friend to ever exist because right then, he smashes their lips together into a hot kiss while Jeno reciprocates with the same fervor, his hands squeezing Renjun's ass.

Renjun jumps up and wraps his legs around Jeno's waist and they don't let go of the kiss until they reach Renjun's room. Jeno throws him down onto the bed, stripping both of them out of their clothes but leaving Renjun with his oversized shirt.

"You look hotter this way," Jeno whispers against his lips, pushing the shirt up until Renjun's collarbones. "So fucking sexy," Jeno licks his lips as he stares down at Renjun's body. "I only got to touch this, not see how perfect this is."

Jeno's hands roam around Renjun's body as the latter squirms under him. Jeno flicks Renjun's nipples, earning a gasp from Renjun and he proceeds to take one bud inside his mouth, licking, biting and sucking his pink pretty bud until it's swollen red. Jeno does the same to the other nipple, making Renjun cry out of pleasure.

Renjun arches his back and his cock meets Jeno's. Jeno grinds down on him and moans loudly. Jeno starts to lick the area around Renjun's nipples and to his collarbones, sucking and biting his skin until purple red spots form.

Renjun bucks his hips and pushes Jeno's head onto his chest. "M-more. Fuck, more, Jeno." Jeno leans in to Renjun's ear to reply a yes before kissing his way down Renjun's body. Jeno stops right before Renjun's leaking small pink cock and admires it. 

"It's so pretty, so small, so pink." Jeno mumbles, kissing the tip of Renjun's cock before licking it. Renjun writhes around while Jeno holds him in place by his thighs. Jeno licks again and gives him kittenish licks, lapping on the head and taking Renjun's petite cock inside his mouth.

Renjun sighs erratically. He feels so much pleasure and it has just started. Jeno bobs his head up and down Renjun's cock, coating it with his saliva. Renjun bucks his hips up and Jeno slides his hand under him to grab onto Renjun's supple ass.

Jeno hums appreciatively. "Even your ass is perfect." he lets go of Renjun's cock to squeeze his ass cheeks. Jeno pecks the head of Renjun's cock and kisses down the inner side of his thighs. "So fucking beautiful and delicious," Jeno growls and sucks hard on a spot on Renjun's inner thigh. 

Renjun grabs onto Jeno's hand on his ass and leads it to his hole. He nudges Jeno to insert a finger inside while whining needily. Jeno chuckles darkly, giving a slap on Renjun's right ass cheek. "So naughty." 

"Turn around, on fours." Jeno orders and Renjun, being so turned on just followed, not even feeling embarrassed about being in that position. He even arches his back and pushes out his ass, wiggling it at Jeno's face.

Jeno shakes his head slightly, slapping Renjun's left ass cheek, earning a moan mixed yelp from the latter. "So fucking needy, aren't you?" Renjun nods frantically and his hole clenches and unclenches. 

"Stay still," Jeno says and places his face in between Renjun's ass. He inhales Renjun's scent, making Renjun giggle. "That tickles, Jeno." Jeno doesn't reply as he licks a stripe on his pink hole, eliciting a mewl from Renjun.

"F-fuck, Jeno. I-" Renjun stutters as he trembles.

"Stay still," Jeno says, holding Renjun by the thigh and sticks his tongue inside his hole. Renjun writhes and squirm around but Jeno's hold on him makes his movements limited.

"Jen-Jeno! Fuck! Why are you so good at-Ah! Hngh! T-that-haaaah!" Jeno inserts his tongue deeper and wiggles it around inside, tasting Renjun. Jeno's other hand grabs onto Renjun's balls, teasing him by scratching it softly.

Renjun screams and moans when Jeno's tongue hits so deep and hits his prostate. Renjun wanted to move away but instead he pushes back his ass more to Jeno's face.

Jeno licks again and places one last kiss on Renjun's clenching hole. "Cute, you taste so damn good." Jeno mumbles, poking his hole. Renjun writhes around, mewling and moaning the lewdest sounds. 

"What can you do for me, Huang?" Jeno asks when he flips Renjun around. 

"I-I" Renjun hiccups. "Can be your cumdump, your slut, your whore. I want your cum inside me, in my mouth, on me, everywhere. I-I'll even keep it in me, please, Jeno. I want you, I want you, I want you." Renjun clutches onto Jeno's bicep, tears streaming down his face.

"Anything the whore wants, right?" Jeno smirks evilly, pulling Renjun's hair and slaps his cheek with his cock. "You want my cum? My cock in you? You have to suck, first." Jeno urges Renjun while the latter nods silently, getting on his knees and bending down to take a better look at Jeno's cock.

"It's so big. C-can I fit it in my mouth?" Renjun asks, staring at Jeno's big cock, amazed. Jeno laughs and pushes Renjun's head to his cock. 

"I've already fucked you once. It fits you perfectly, didn't it?" Jeno asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively and Renjun's mouth waters as he takes the cock inside his mouth with a satisfied hum.

"Yes, yes, like that, Princess." Jeno bucks his hips up, hitting Renjun's throat. Renjun hollows his cheeks and sucks Jeno's cock lustfully. Renjun licks and sucks and just takes it in, breathing through his nose. Jeno moans loudly while Renjun stares up at him innocently, arousing Jeno.

Jeno tugs onto Renjun's hair and starts to fuck his mouth relentlessly. Jeno hits the back of his throat and feels so full, especially since Renjun's mouth is small, so Renjun keeps on mouthing on his cock, sucking it like a lollipop. Jeno thrusts a few more times and feels his orgasm reaching. 

"I'll cum inside you and you need to swallow everything, you hear me." Renjun nods vigorously, grabbing onto Jeno's cock which didn't fit in his mouth and strokes it. Jeno spurts his release with a low grunt and fills the inside of Renjun's mouth with cum. 

Renjun swallows every single drop of it and even sucks Jeno's cock for any more left. Renjun lets go of Jeno's cock with a pop and licks his lips clean. "Gosh, you're so pretty." Jeno says, stroking Renjun's cheek affectionately while Renjun sensually licks a stripe of Jeno's palm.

"I wanna fuck you," Jeno says, already positioning himself in front of Renjun's hole. Renjun moans a yes and spreads his legs wide. Jeno spreads them wider, caresses his soft thighs and places Renjun's legs around his waist. "I'm not gonna go easy."

Jeno pushes in and Renjun screams, hands clawing on Jeno's back tightly. "Jen-Jeno!" Renjun whines as Jeno thrusts in violently and sharply. The bed creaks under their weight and hits the wall several times after each harsh thrust. 

Jeno grabs on Renjun's reddening cock, rubbing circles on the head with his thumb without stopping to thrust. "You're so tight," Jeno grunts when Renjun clenches his hole slightly. Jeno's cock throbs when he sees Renjun's fucked out face, his arms beside his head and sobs leaving his lips. 

"Am I-hng! Tighter than-hah ah! Nana?" Renjun asks and Jeno slows down his pace, making the older one panic for suddenly mentioning about his boyfriend. "Uh, no, I didn—"

"You're tighter and smaller, I guess that makes you more fuckable." Jeno says, thrusting in. Renjun whimpers at the stimulation, feeling too tired and so used. He processes Jeno's words and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad one. Jeno thinks he's more fuckable but what about his love for Jaemin?

Even Renjun can't break through that love.

But he pushes that thought and all his mushy feelings away, only wanting to feel Jeno and Jeno only. His own cock throbs at the sight of Jeno's animalistic pace in thrusting into him and his dark lustful eyes as Jeno fucks him relentlessly.

Yes, for now, he wants to focus on this pleasure and being under Jeno's touch, feeling his love albeit just desire and lust.

Their relationship continued on for weeks, months and it has been three months since their secret began. They haven't stopped and sometimes meet each other when Jeno doesn't have dates with Jaemin or whenever they're free. None of their friends seem to realise this, not even Jaemin, who always seems bright when they hang out together.

Jeno thinks he's addicted to Renjun's body. He came to love everything about the smaller boy, his violent harsh thrusts start being slower, calmer, more loving and their secret nights together weren't just about sex. They were making love. Exchanging kisses and silent confessions of I love yous. 

What shocks Renjun the most is that Jaemin, oh so pure and innocent Jaemin, hasn't caught on to them or maybe he did but he acts nonchalant about it because at the end of the day, Jeno would still pick Jaemin. Would still come back home to him. Would always be by his side. 

No matter what.

Maybe that's why Renjun's upset, angry and furious at everything and everyone. That no matter what Jeno does with Renjun, Jaemin would still forgive them and accept their mistakes, except how can it be a mistake if it happened more than thrice? 

Maybe that's why Renjun reminds himself to talk to Jeno that night, why he lets Jeno fuck him like a toy, why he lets himself feel all the love he can get, because he knew this was as much as he can receive.

After cumming for the 5th time and Jeno finally lets go of Renjun, they lay side by side, panting heavily from their heated session. 

"Let's stop this, Jeno."

Jeno doesn't even look his way or answer as he stares at the ceiling quietly. He probably could sense this coming. 

"I don't wanna lie to Jaemin anymore. He's too kind, hurting him hurts me more." Renjun confesses, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "He's too nice for us to deceive him by doing these things behind his back. I don't want him in pain. Jaemin deserves more than this. He deserves everything, Jeno."

"I know," Jeno replies curtly, his jaw tightening. "I know that, Jaemin knows that too. Yet he doesn't want to leave, I've hurt him countless times but he still stays, looking at me with those same exact eyes he does when he told me he first loved me. I hate this, even more than you. I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore at the time. Jaemin's my world but I don't want to let you go, Renjun."

Renjun bites his tongue to not sob out loud as the tears roll down his face. 

"Jaemin knows," Jeno blurts out and Renjun whimpers, crying to his heart's content, sobbing out loud. "He found out two weeks ago."

"Then why?! Why did he fucking stay?" Renjun cries, glaring at Jeno through his tears.

"I don't know, I hurt him and he forgave me. He should've just killed me. He didn't even shed a tear when he told me. He just smiled, that stupid beautiful smile of his." Jeno's voice wavers. "I broke him, Renjun. I broke him, I made him like that. Now, he's just accepting it. I fucking hate myself." 

"I do too,"

"Let's stop this, I'll break up with Jaemin and leave. He doesn't need to see me and get hurt."

"Do you think he's gonna be happy about that?" Renjun asks while Jeno turns to him in confusion. "He fucking loves you, dickhead. Even after all this, he's so stupidly in love with you. He's going to break even more if you leave."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Fix it, Jeno. Fix your relationship. Take some time away but don't leave him. He doesn't deserve that. I do," Renjun says, getting up from the bed and picking up his clothes. "This is the last time you'll see me, goodbye Jeno."

"Wait, Renjun—"

"Bye, Jeno. Tell Jaemin I said goodbye." Renjun opens the door but turns back. "And I love you, you fool. I love you a lot, but I guess my love can never be the same as Jaemin's. So, bye, Jeno."


End file.
